


Ravenstag

by Jigoku_no_Son



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ravenstag, hoodie design, tattoo design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_Son/pseuds/Jigoku_no_Son
Summary: My variation on one of "Hannibal" best known motives - Ravenstag. Done as a part of hoodie design for myself.





	1. Ravenstag and tattoo design

The design took ages, but I had a lot of fun with it. I love drawing skulls (bones in general actually) and the more detailed is the work the more delighted I'm to do it. In this case feathers took around 8 hours to paint and shade. 

 

From the beginning I planned to make a tattoo design out of it. First thing is that I'm not very good with digital techniques (but they served better the original purpose), the second being my preference of traditional media. The final effect looks slightly different from the one above (apart from being mirror image), because I've re-drawn it almost from scratch.

 


	2. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual hoodie design and how the final product looks like.

This is my design (I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself... :P ) for the hoodie. I couldn't decide on the quote to use, but finally chose this one. Suits it well, I think.

 

 

And that's how the actual hoodie looks like on myself (the size is a bit too big for me, unfortunately, but next time I'll know to order a smaller one). It has a small logo of antlered H on the front as well. The print looks a bit bleached, but the sun was very strong on the day the photo was taken. Rare treat here in Rain... I mean Lake District.

 


End file.
